


blue eyes

by Trashtopia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, FTM, Gen, I was Dave, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attack, Self Harm, Trans Character, Trans Dave Strider, and a lot of other stuff, im not very good at this sorry, im so sorry, im so sorry if my part is really shitty, ive been talking with them for like 3 hours in this rp and theyre so cool, my rp partner for this is so cool, not everything is set up yet, possible mentions of rape/noncon, really though, so we'll see how it goes, tags too thicc for you, they were john, thicc, this is just what i have for now, trigger warnings!!, very important, will be updating tags when i have more time hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashtopia/pseuds/Trashtopia
Summary: So this is from an rp that im currently in about dave being a new kid in the foster home with john and the others. will be updated as it goes along; i dont know how long it will be. and because i brought it straight from msparp; things are formatted weird. anyway, possible triggers:-PTSD-transphobia-possible mentions of rape/non-con-internalized homophobia-eating disorders-self harm-depression and/or suicidal tendencies-swearingAnd probably a lot more im forgetting sorry!





	blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So i have no idea how long this will be, it all depends how long we continue this. idk how often ill update, but have this :)

Dave watched the world flash past him from outside the car window, bag on the seat beside him. Generally everything hurt; he exhausted and ready to be done with this. He wish he was back with bro; then at least he knew what to kind of expect. He let his thoughts continue to drift until the car slowed to a stop. Dave got out of the car with the social worker; adjusting his shades with his bag on his shoulder.

John knew that today a new child was coming to the foster home. He heard it from whispers of the other children. John was the first to the door when he sees the car. His blue eyes look curiously at Dave.

Dave looked at the house, keeping a casual appearance. This was his 3rd home since being forced out of his apartment with Bro. God he was already done with this place. the social worker smiled; walking into the house after making sure dave followed her.

John watches as the other kids start popping up, looking at the newbie from the window. He tries to get his spot back but lets out a huff when one of the boys pushes him away. John watches as the social worker opens the door and invites Dave in.

Dave was quiet; observing the space around him. Couldn't let anything think he was weak. one of the caretakers smiled in response to them. they were tall and wore a fedora along with a clean white shirt. despite that, dave could tell the adult wasn't one to be easily beaten if it came down to it.

John notices the shades and tilts his head to the side. That was weird. One of the rules was that you had to have good manners. Wearing shades indoors is considered rude in the foster home. John approaches him first. "Hi."

Dave nodded a bit in response. the mans name was something-egbert, but he asked dave to call him dad. egbert. dadbert. he adjusted the glasses on his face out of habit.

John blinks for a moment. Well that was not much of a response. He shrugs it off. "My name is John. John Egbert. What's your name?"

"dave strider," he responded. the social worker smiled at john, handing dadbert Dave's file. it was thicc; lots of details about his life with bro to give the other adult a bit of an idea about what he was like. all the kids had one.

John looks at the large file. Wow. He must have been through a lot if he had such a big file. "Dave. Alright!", he says, following the other wether he liked it or not. He starts rambling about the foster home, the other children there, why Nicolas Cage is the best actor alive, that kind of stuff.

Dave was instantly aware of how dorky john was, it almost made him smile. Dadbert finished talking to the social worker that had brought dave here before they waved, leaving.

John watches the social worker leave. He gasps and smiles. "Oh! My room has an empty bunk bed, you can be my room mate," he says. That was Dave's only warning before John grabs Dave and takes him to the bedroom.

Dave flinched a bit at the contact but followed john and ignored the other kids around them. "cool." dadbert followed the boys slower after placing the file in his office.  
"alright, boys, dinner is in an hour."

John nods. "Yeah. Super cool.", he tells him crossing his arms. He looks back at Dadbert and smiles. "Alright Dad I'll remember.", he tells him. He leans in and whispers into Dave's eat how good of a cook he is. "He makes lots of cakes though. I'm getting sick of them.", he says sticking out his tongue and 'bluhing'.

Daves mouth twitched up for a moment before he nodded. "solid. aight." dadbert walked away; leaving the boys to do whatever. hed let dave get used to the place before he brought up the shades.

John gives him a tour of the room, showing Dave the bunk bed, his magic chest for pranking, and his movie posters. "I'm the number one prankster in this place. Nobody's safe from my pranks."

Dave watched, nodding and having to keep a small smile from his face. john was just so happy it was contagious.

John sits on his bed and lays down with a sigh. "Not a lot of the kids here like me very much. They think I'm annoying.", he tells him. After a bit of silence John lifts his head up. "...Do you think we could be friends?"

Dave nodded after a few seconds. "why not. everyone can use strider cool." in all honesty, hed never actually talked to kids his age; and when he had itd ended rather quickly.

John gives him a large buck-toothed smile. "Awesome! You can maybe meet the others during dinner. Some are friendlier than others.", he tells him.

"anyone i should watch out for?" he asked, sitting on the floor with his bag beside him.

"Hmm..", he says thinking. "Karkat is grumpy. He will threaten you but he is all bark no bite. Terezi will probably try to greet you by licking your face..."

Dave blinked. "why would she lick my face?"

John shrugs. "She's blind so she greets people by sniffing and licking them"

"...uh huh..." he nodded a bit after a minute. "to each their own, i guess?"

John shrugs. He leans against the wall with his arms crossed. "Most of the kids here are all abuse rescues"

Dave nodded a bit. He'd heard the social worker talk about the home a little bit, he hadn't been listening to most of it. There was yelling and Nepeta, a small girl with short blond hair, came running past with Equius behind her as the two laughed.

John sees them run past. "Oh yeah. The small girl is Nepeta and the other one is Equius. Equius doesn't warm up to people often but Nepeta is very sweet.

Jade came running in, grinning as she plopped by john. "jooooooooooooooohn im so excited!" she didnt notice dave.

He grins when he sees Jade. "Yeah what are you so excited about then?"

"halloween, silly!" jade giggled. "we get to go out!"

John's eyes widen in excitement. "Oh yeah! My favorite part about Halloween. The tricking part."

Dadbert yelled up at them. "dinner!" there was the sound of kids heading to the large dining room, where the smell of food wafted from.

John heard his call and tugs on the sleeve of Dave's shirt. "Come on!"

dave flinched away from the contact for a moment before following john, sticking close to te wall.

John turns back noticing the flinch and how he sticks close to the wall. He frowns a bit. "Hey are you alright?"

"yep," he said, nodding a bit.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me if you need anything"

"m fine."

John sighs. "If you say so"

They got to the dining room, kids all mostly sat down with their food.

John shows Dave his seat. "You can meet everyone through dinner."

He nodded, glancing about the room and adjusting his shades.

Dad walks around giving the food to the children.

Dave shrank away from dadbert slightly out of habit.

**Author's Note:**

> So i have no idea how long this will be, it all depends how long we continue this. idk how often ill update, but have this :)


End file.
